Fatal betrayles
by rosemoon1999
Summary: It started out like any other day: Pewds scared, Stephano leading. But when the lights go out, Stephano finds himself alone. Will he find Pewdie, before the Barrels get to him? (Long non romantic one-shot)


Pewdiepie was scared. Drop-dead terrified. Stephano was laying there, in his arms. Dying. His body was limp, and his golden face becoming pale, almost anemic. Pewdie lowered his head, and willed the tears away. But listening to the ragged breathing of Stephano, and seeing the blood oozing out of his throat, he couldn't stop the oncoming avelanch of tears. "I'm s-s-s-orryyyy-" he choked out before sobs racked him.

Let's back up a bit. You all know Pewdiepie and Stephano, right? Yes? Good. This started out just like any other Amnesia adventure. But, it was not all well…..

"Stephano!" yelled Pewdie excitedly as he saw his friend. Stephano whipped his head up and twisted around, saying, "Hallo Pewdie! Where have you been, I have looked everywhere for youuu!"

"I know, I'm sorry Stephano." Pewdie put his arm around the golden statue. (For this story, Stephano is modeled after his MMD self.) "You say that every time" he grumbled. Pewdie hung his head. "I know, I know."

Stephano smiled slightly. "Let me guess, you're lost again?" "You know me too well!"

"Of course, I am Stephano. What else did you expect?" "Nothing else." Stephano glanced around at the dark, dreary basement, and sensed that something was going to happen very soon. Something horrible. Pewdie picked up on his unease, asking, "Stephano, what's wrong?"

The statue shook his head, the feeling leaving him. "It's nothing. Let's go, Pewdie." Leading the way, he walked toward the door. But when he realized Pewdie wasn't following, he turned around. Pewdiepie was staring at a dark corner, pure hatred in his steely stare. In one movement, he seemed to fly into the corner, screaming "BARRELS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Barrels flew out of the corner and fell like dominoes. When the barrels stopped flying, Pewdie came sauntering out, carrying a lanturn, some Ladnadnaddunum, and what must have been gallons of oil. Stephano grinned. "Feel better?"

He returned the grin. "Yes." They started again, with Stephano still in the lead Pewdie followed behind, less enthusiasticly. They traveled in comfortable silence through the narrow maze of hallways. When Stephano glanced back to tell Pewdie to use his lanturn, he saw the gamer struggling with all his oil. Without a word, just an amused look, he took all the oil from Pewdie. Focusing hard, Stephano made all the oil dissapear. Pewdie gasped and said, in a awed voice, "I will never get used to that. How-" "I will never tell. I am Stephano. That is all you need to know." Pewdie dipped his head. "Ok Stephano. I won't question." Suddenly, that nausiating feeling of evil, of something horrible , of impending doom, came in a wave upon Stephano. He staggered, that's how strong the feeling was, and caught himself on his fellow bros arm. Pewdie steadied him, worry for his friend in his blue eyes. "What was that about?" He asked, almost afraid for the answer. "I just tripped." Replied Stephano in a shaky voice. Pulling himself out of his companions arms, he lead them down a few more hallways. Pewdie followed closer, keeping a more watchful eye on Stephano.

For the statue, however, that evil feeling never completely left. Using all his Stephanoness, he tried to sense where it was coming from. Not forward, not to the sides, not….. He suddenly got it. He stopped, tensing up. Pewdie leapt aside, recognising the focused look on Stephano's face. "I. don't. TRUST YOUU!" Roared the golden bro, as he leapt backward with the speed and grace of a cat.

BAMAMmamamaammm…. The Untrusted statue's helmet made an echoey crash as it clanged to the floor, defeated once again. The helmet made one last statement in a thin, high piched voice, "You will die here… One of you will dieee…" Pewdie snorted in disbelief and contemption. He kicked the helmet down the hall, saying, "Shut up and go away, you're so annoying!" He turned to Stephano. "Awesome Untrust. Sure beats any of mine!" They laughed merrily and went on through the door at the end of the hall.

Little did they know that it was far from over…

The first thing Pewdie saw was Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and (Who else?) Jennifer! "Piggeh!" He yelled, delighted to see his friend. But Stephano swung his sword out in front of him, blocking the way. "Wait a second," He murmered, for the first thing he noticed were the creepy red lights in a circle around them. The second thing he noticed was that Mr. Chair was dissasembled, Piggeh was in parts, and Jennifer was slim! He peeked upwards. There was no celing in sight. While he was doing so, Pewdie's attention had wandered over to a dark, prone form.

"Bro! What did they do to you?" Pewdie yelled, running over to the dead Bro. "Pewdie;" it croaked, "look what they did to me. Look at it Pewdie. Look a-" He stopped, forever silenced, for Stephano had cut his head off. Pewdie looked at him, shock in his eyes. "Why! Whyy did you do that? We were talking!" Stephano hissed at him through clenched teeth, "Listen!"

They both fell silent and concentrated. There! The unmistakeable grunts and throaty growls announced it: There was a live Bro in the room. They glanced at each other, nodding. They would go into the darkened corners and hide. "Don't. make. Any. Noises, like you always do!" Said Stephano in a low murmer. Pewdie opened his mouth to agree, but shut it when Stephano glared at him.

They slunk along the wall, both with very different thoughts running through their heads. Pewdie was scared, and wondering how fast this Bro was and if he could outrun it. Stephano, on the other hand, was thinking, where is that little fucker? He couldn't see the Bro, but could hear him. He was wary, but not nervous. He was, after all, Stephano, and thus didn't get scared. He stopped. Something was very wrong, indeed. This wasn't like other times he and Pewdie had run from the Bro. This time felt more… sinister. More serious.

"AAAHHHHH! STEPHANO! HELP ME! STEPHANOOOoooo…."

"Pewdie?" Stephano called out, his pulse quickening. "PEWDIE?" There was no answer from Pewdie. But there was a growl from the Bro, the type that ment it was suspicious. A gust of wind from who knows where blew through the center of the room, and the creepy lights went out. Stephano was certain now that somone had taken Pewdie, and was now trying to scare him. A surge of anger went through him. How dare this mystery person kidnap Pewdie! How dare they try to scare him, the one and only Stephano! How dare they-

Stephano was jerked out of his angry thoughts due to footsteps behind him. He did not stick around to find out who it was. Most likely, it was the Bro. Stealthy, he made his way over to the wall, and keeping one hand on it, made his way slowly around the room, until his hand ran over the door. He opened it and paused. But he couldn't resist turning around and yelling, "HEY BRO! COME CATCH MEE!" There was the expected roar, and the patter of high speed footsteps. Stephano laughed and fled through the door. But What he didn't hear was the shuff-shuffing of a second creature….

Pewdiepie…

"LET ME GO! HELP ME! STEPHANO! AHH! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Pewdie was tied to a wall, dungeon style. "Shut up already! God, you're soo annoying!" He froze, suprised. "Who's there?" "Me. Who else? Stephano will not come. If he tries, he will die. In fact, Right about now, he should be in a dark CORRIDOR, ready to face off with the Suitor. He will not survive. If, by some chance he does, he will be KILLED! YOU HEAR? DEAD! GONE! DISSEACED! HE WILL DISSAPERE, NEVER TO RETURRNNNNnnn. And either way, Stephano doesn't care about you. He hates you. He wants. You. Dead. Why else would he always lie to you about my iron maidens? "

With each word Pewdie flinched, as if getting slapped. "No! You're wrong! You will see! He will come and rescue me!" Laughter met his words. After that, more silence.

STEPHANO…

Stephano stepped through the door, and into a dark corridor. Immeaiatly, the door slammed shut behind him. He spun around, but the door had…disappered? Baffeled, he turned around. There was nowhere to go, but forward. Stephano knew it was a trap, but what choice did he have? He had to carry on. (He could just hear Pewdie singing "carry on my wayward soooonnnn, they'll be peace where you walk on.") Quietly, he drew his sword out, held it ready, and stepped forward cautiously into the darkness.

He took 8 steps before he heard it: the telltale chains clinking against the ground. Sacre bleu! He cursed silently, and edged on, more wary than ever. He became acutely aware of the fact that, at any moment, he could alert the monster. Or worse, because he couldn't see anything, run into the thing itself. He knew that if he ran into the monster, he would certainly be dead. The golden statue knew what he had to do. Summoning all his courage, he bellowed out "COME AND GET ME! OR ARE YOU TOO CHICKEN?"

Pewdiepie…..

Pewdie was exhausted. He had been struggeling against his bonds for what seemd like hours. He had stopped calling for Stephano long ago. He still held faith that Stephano would come, however. That would never fade. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes. His wrist and ankles hurt from the tight iron shackels. He was thirsty, and lonley.

Click. The door to his cell opened. Pewdies spirits shot skyhigh and he forgot about his pains. His best friend had come to rescue him! But, when the person came through the door, he saw it was an Untrusted! Pewdie screwed up his face in an angry snarl to match his feelings. "What the fucq are you doing here? I DON"T TRUST YOU!" Forgetting he was bound, the distressed gamer lurched forward, only suceeding in cutting his wrist. The Untrusted said, in a gruff, yet friendly voice, "Here. Have this. It will make you feel better." "I don't want any of your poison!" Pewdie shouted, getting frustrated that he couldn't do anything. "Relax Pewdie, it's Ladnadnadanum. We would never hurt youu." The statue wrenched Pewdies mouth open, and force fed hin the Ladnadanum. "There. Was that so bad? I or my comrad will be back soon, to feed you properly. The statue slammed the door on the way out. Pewdie looked at his shoes, wondering what that was about, and if all statues were really bad…

Stephano…

Stephano was ready to bolt. He had just called out to the Suitor in hopes of finding out where it was. He braced for the (or so he had heard from Pewdie) Fear instilling screams to come echoing through the dark hallway, accompanied by the rasp of chains. But none came. "I don't trust this" Stephano muttered to himself. This wasn't right. Why wasn't it coming after him? Maybe it was far away. Maybe it was a poofer. We'll never know, for Stephano, with one hand on the wall, had started moving forward.

Soon, he reached a trapdoor. That's new, he thought. Usually it was a door, but whatever. What other choice did he have? He had to rescue Pewdie. It was hard to imagine what horrors the kiddnappers were putting him through. Torture? Starvation? Pain? What ever it was, it couldn't be good. With that thought running through his golden head, he leaped fearlessy into the trapdoor.

Pewdiepie…

Pewdie was torn. His hatred for Untrusteds and barrels was weakening. They had been so friendly to him, giving him treats, conversing with him, and actually being nice to him. Maybe hey wern't… NO! He slammed his head against the suprisingly clean brick wall as punishment for thinking such tratiorious thoughts. What was he doing, Talking, eating, and even-ugh- LAUGHING with them! What would Stephano think? He would be so angry and ashamed!

But, he couldn't silence the disloyal voice in the back of his mind. Why hasn't he come to rescue me yet? What is taking so long? Has he… No, its impossible. He cant have given up on me, he couldn't have! And yet, he still was doubtful. Maybe, that person who first spoke to him, was right…

Stephano…

Oblivious to Pewdie's growing doubts, Stephano was traversing down a well-lit hallway with lots of rooms. So far, there had been no nasty suprises. Maybe they had thought the monster would finish him. HA! Nothing was going to stop him from reaching his best friend. Nothing! A voice, too quiet for him to make out the words, reached the golden statues ears. It was the high, ugly voice of a BARREL! He snareled silently, cursing his rotten luck. But wait, they didn't seem to be alert of him. Focusing, he followed the voice to a door 15 feet away. Silently, he pressed his ear to the door crack. This is what he heard…

Barrel 1 "I can't! If I have to face another lame joke, I'll kill myself!"

Barrel 2 "Oh, stop it. Just a few more minutes, and we can test him. He will be ours!"

Barrel 1"Yes, I suppose you're right. He was suprisingly easy to break. I thought he'd be more devoted."  
Barrel 2 "PPssht. I told you, Pewdie was easy to break. He is a tratior to that nasty Stephano character. I bet he will default oer to us right away. In fact, they should be prepping him for the final test… right now!"

Stephano couldn't bear to listen anymore. He was stunned, shocked, devastated, angry, and, well, horrified. He had to get to Pewdie. Fast.

Pewdiepie…

His door opened again. Pewdie looked up, and said happily "Hi! Glad to see oyu guys again so soon. Whats up?" The 4 barrels merely took him out of his shackels and led him down the hall, saying "We have a surprise for you. It involve Stephanooo" Pewdie's face hardened. "What would I want with that jackass? He left me here, didn't even bother to look for me. He proably just turned around to meet his girlfriend Stephani. That little frooker is as good as dead to me!" The barrels exchanged gleeful glances at Pewdie's venomous tone. This was going to be so easy!

The barrels lead him into a large, white modern-looking arena. Pewdie stopped, marveling at the overall look of it. "Hey! Up here!" The Barrels were sitting in a box seat type area above the arena. Theey gestured to the ladder leading up to it. "Oh." Pewdie said, embarresed. He shimmied up the ladder, and took a seat between all the barrels. One of them pushed a button, and the ladder dissapered. Then it pointed to the hallway they had come out of, and said "Wait. He will come from there." Pewide snorted. "Don't count on it." "sshhhh." The lights went out, and all was silent.

Faint at first, then louder, came the sound of running footsteps and a desperate voice calling "PEWDIE! PEWDIE, ANSWER ME!" It could only be Stephano. The statue ran righ into the room in his search for Pewdie. Instantly, the hallway doors slammed closed. That shut Stephano up swiftly, as he realised what he had done. The barrel to the left of Pewdiepie said, in a silky voice laced with malice, "Why, hello Stephano. Fancy meeting you here. Welcome to your death! With that, the room lit up, and revealed Stephano to Pewdie's gaze. He looked haggered, worried, and slightly wild-eyed. The barrel continued, "As you may have noticed, Pewdie is here with us. He will get the deep, deep honor of deciding your death." All that time, Stephano had been twisting wildly, looking for his friend and captors. He finally spotted them, and for the second time, froze in horror. He had expected Pewdie to be dirty, beaten, and chained up. But he was clean, unharmed and…. Sitting of free will and smirking next to a BARREL! He knew what had happened. "I'm… I'm too late" he whispered, barly audible. His chest tightened, and his throat closed. He had lost his best friend. He felt as if the floor had dropped out from underneath him. There are no words strong enough to describe the heartbreak Stephano felt. Stabbed in the back by his best friend. He was too late. He closed his eyes, lowered his head, and clenched his fist. One tear, of pure silver, escaped his eye and fell forlornly to the floor. Up in the box seats, the barrels were laughing hysterically. "Look!" they hooted, falling over each other in laughter, "He's crying! Wah, wah! Want your mommy, huh? HAHAHAA!"

But Pewdie wasn't laughing. He knew Stephano's mother had been murderd by Barrels when he was young, and it was low of them to say such things. "anyways," The Barrels snapped into serious mode, "We think it would be best, actually, ifwe choose. Untrusteds, send in two Bros, two Suitors, and two Brutes" They sat back to watch the spectacle. Stephano had not moved one inch. He was obviously in too much turmoil to do anything.

CCCLLLIIICCCKKKKK. Three hidden trapdoors opened simultaniously in front of Stephano. All six monsters came out, growling lowly. Slowly, the statue looked up. Pewdie flinched at the look, or rather, lack of look in Stephano's eyes. It was like nobody was home. He closed his emotionless eyes, and put his head down once again. The monsters were starting to circle him, stalking slowly. Suddenly, one of the Bros lashed out at the back of Stephano's head. He staggered forward, but otherwise didn't react. He just kept his head down. Manpart monster Grunted and kicked the back of his knees. Again, Stephano took the hit silently, just sinking to his knees. A Brute let out a long, whale-like moan, and all six started to attack viciously. Pewdie couldn't take it anymore. "NOO! Stephano!" The statue was his best friend. He now realised that. The barrels had tricked him, and he had been foolish enough to belive his worst enemies, just because they fed him, and kept him company. He was stupid, and hated his doubt in Stephano!

He stabbed the button to call the ladder in an attempt to help his best friend, but something caught his shirt. It was the barrel who had ordered all the monsters to attack. "You're not going anywhere!" The barrel snareled at him, its putrid breath making Pewdie gag. Fury welled up inside the gamer as all the barrels pulled him up into his seat. An Untrusted held him there. He kicked and thrashed around, screaming in fustration. He could hear the little frookers beating up Stephano, but couldn't get to him. He let loose another primeval scream, one that made the Untrusted flinch away. He rocketed up. Rage, sadness, hatred, and a touch of hystaria were all present in his blazing blue eyes. He grabbed the helmet off the Untrusted, and threw it at three of the barrels. They shattered into splinters, never to terrorise again. He lifted the Untrusted body, and threw it at the remaining barrel, knocking it through the glass and onto the arena below. He wasted no more time and jumped after it. He landed on the barrel, and it broke under his feet. He laughed a madmans laugh. He had always wanted to do that.

A roar from one of the Bros brought his attention back to a very real danger. Pewdie knew Stephano was in no condition to fight back, not after witnessing the horrible betrayel. He knew he had to kill them all, before they killed Stephano. His gaze raked around, searching for a wepon. There! A glint of gold caught his eye. Stephano's sword! It must have fallen off when he had fallen. He snached it up, marveling at the fine craftsmanship. But there was no time to prepare for battle, for upon hearing him pick up the sword, one of each monster had charged him. He laughed insanely, and yelled "Bring it, bitches!"

The air rang as the sword met the Brute's bladelike arm. The thing may have, if it had been a normal Pewdie, not this rage-driven beast, beat him easily. But in this state, its blade was lopped off entirely! He finished it off with a stab into the gaping hole inside it's shell-like head, and kicked it away.

Bam! The claws of the Bro sliced past his ear, so close it rustled his hair. "HAHA! STUPID TRUCKER!" he bellowed ad he cut the jaw off it. The Bro flinched backwards, blood spouting from the wound like a fountain. It snareled again, throwing its claws aroung recklessly. "Haha! You can't hit me from there!" he called, dancing in a circle around it. He faked it out a few times, then cut its head off!

The rasp of chains came from his left, and he raised thw sword up just in time to block a blow from the Suitor. In fact, because it couldn't see to stop it hand, the thing ended up slamming its wrist down over the blade end, cutting its own wrist off! Peewdie, now tireing, just stabbed the thing through its eye sockets, effectively killing it.

Pewdie stood in the middle of three monster corpses, breathing hard. His eyes darted aroung, searching for the other three. But they were nowhere. But he did see one shape."Stephano!" he screamed, heart starting to race. The statue was on the ground, in bad condition. He was bloody, bruised, cut up, and broken. He sprinted over to his best friend, and sank to the ground beside him. Pewdie gentely pulled Stephano onto his lap, and was shocked at the bloody mess he held.

Pewdiepie was scared. Drop-dead terrified. Stephano was laying there, in his arms. Dying. His body was limp, and his golden face becoming pale, almost anemic. Pewdie lowered his head, and willed the tears away. But listening to the ragged breathing of Stephano, and seeing the blood oozing out of his throat, he couldn't stop the oncoming avelanch of tears. "I'm s-s-s-orryyyy-" he choked out before sobs racked him. If only he hadn't belived the barrels, if only he hadn't trusted the Untrusteds. If only he hadn't started this stupid map!

Stephano opened his eyes. They were clouded over with pain. "Pewdie, I-" "Save your strength Stephano. I, I'll go get some Ladnadnadanum and you can drink iitt, aaand-" Stephano raised a weak, shaking hand. "No. It is useless. It won't save me. Nothing can. I am dying Pewdie, and just, just-" A spasm overtook him. Pewdie watched in alarm, hating that he could't do anything to save him. Stephano stopped, and coughed. Then he resumed, in his weak, quiet voice. "Stay with me Pewdie. Accompany me, until I pass. It will mean much to me…" Stephano slipped into unconsiousness, and spoke no more. Too choked up to speak, Pewdie just put his head on the dying statue's chest and closed his eyes in sorrow, not even caring that he was getting soaked with his blood.

At last, his heartbeat began to slow. Pewdie snapped his eyes open. Panic rose within him. "NO! NO! Come on Stephano, pull through! You can't die yet! I NEED YOU!" But, as all must, Stephano fought for his last breath, his heart beat one last time, and another noble warrior was lost for good…..

EPILOGE…..

Pewdie also died that night. Overwhelmed by sadness, he had thrown himself onto Stephano's sword. The two now have escaped Amnesia, and are now in a secret location I'm not allowed to disclose. They spend their days killing barrels and Breakdancing. Once in awhile, Pewdie is able to coax Stephano into making a MMD dance and putting it on Youtube. But most importantly, they are together, happy, and are ridding the world of barrels, one at a time.

THE END. FINALLY. THIS TOOK ME A WEEK TO WRITE -.-

Written by Nikki Brunette.


End file.
